


No More

by MagieFish



Series: Imagineered Abominations [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Broken Friendship, Gen, Henry never gets mad, Joey’s done it now, Swearing, until now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: Joey’s crossed a line.





	No More

_April 18th 1931_

Henry stared at his desk. Everything was the same. A stupid grinning Bendy cutout at the side, watching him. Another Bendy frame, half finished, a painful reminder of sleepless nights and long hours. But there was something missing. His inkwell. Henry clenched his fist as tight as he could. Nails digged into his flesh but he didn’t but care. Henry snapped his head around and briskly walked towards his destination. Employees moved out of the way as he stomped past, shocked at his sudden change of mood. Henry was never mad. Until today. Norman opened his mouth to ask what had happened but Henry shoved him aside. Finally, he found it. A door with a rug and a flap for letters, like it was a house. It might as well have been. Henry pounded on the door with his fist, screaming.

”JOEY!!! OPEN UP RIGHT THIS SECOND!!!!”

There was click and the door opened, a smiling Joey looking down.

”Hello Henry.”

Henry leaned in and began to force him backwards. Their feet touched the ground at the same time as Joey was forced against the wall, still smiling.

”Where is my inkwell!!!??”

”Seems like a very trivial thing to get mad about.”, Joey answered with a smirk.

Henry grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off the ground. There was a fire in his dark green eyes that Joey had never seen before. But he wasn’t afraid. This was amusing.

”That inkwell was a gift from Linda!!”, He yelled, shaking Joey, “TELL ME WHERE THE F**K IT IS!!!!”

”Oh Henry, don’t waste your energy. You’ve had it for years, I was going to get you a new one.”

Dropping Joey, Henry leaned close, breathing on his face, “I don’t _need_ a new one.”

”Newer is better Henry, there’s always room for improvement.”

Turning away, Henry went over to Joeys desk. He swept aside papers that floated to the floor, a few knocked out of the air by objects.

”Henry-“

Joey dodged a flying pen. A seething Henry went to search through his drawers but a hand grabbed his wrist. The smile had vanished from Joey’s face nowm his eyes cold and serious.

”Don’t.”

He said it quietly but with a layer of aggression. Pulling out a chair he gestured for Henry to sit. With a muttered swear Henry sat, glaring intensely. Joey began to stroll around the room.

“Progress is important Henry. It stops for no one. Everyone is clambering on top of one another constantly trying to outdo one another. If you don’t bring something new onto the table, you will get crushed by competition.”

”What does this have to do with the inkwell?”, Henry snapped.

”Patience Henry. I have found a way to progress. It is nothing but a rough draft but I think it will do well.”, He ran a hand over a blueprint that Henry could barely see before looking over at him, “Imagine if your creations could leap off the page. Imagine if you could touch them, feel them. Imagine if they were _real._ ”

Henry stood up and marched over to Joey.

”I don’t have time for your nonsense Joey!! That’s impossible, we both know it!!!”

”The Ink Machine could defy the impossible.”

”Shut up!! I’m _done_ with your false promises. I spend hours upon hours working because you refuse to hire new animtors, I barely see Linda anymore and you changed my design BECAUSE YOU CAN!!!!!!!! YOU WORK ME TO BONE JOEY AND WITH WHAT REWARD!!!??? YOU ALWAYS REJECT MY IDEAS, YOU ALWAYS LEAVE ME TO TAKE ON YOUR PROBLEMS AND I’M SICK OF IT!!! NO MORE JOEY, NO MORE!!!!”

And with that Henry turned and left, slamming the door behind him. Joey chuckled to himself. _He’ll come back. He always does._ That’s why Joey was surprised to find Henry’s desk empty. All the art equipment was gone, the frames in the bin and a grinning demon at the side. Laying on the desk was the old Bendy design, a final testament from Henry. Scowling, Joey went back to his office, slamming the door. All employees were sent home early, all were eager to get away from a wrathful Joey. The clock ticked as Joey sat in his office, scribbling furiously. On the paper was a machine. Symbols adorned every empty space. Joey pulled open his drawer and took out an inkwell. Upon it was a skull and crossbones. He smiled to himself. _Dreams come true Henry._

 

_You’ll learn that the hard way._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear.


End file.
